A Mother's Dying Wish
by Darth Yuthura
Summary: "Make it exist." Those were her last words to me before she died. I vowed to do whatever it took to break the curse I placed upon her daughter, but what she asked of me was impossible. After falling gravely ill, Queen Leila wished to see her daughter one last time, but was soon to discover of past events which lead Aurora into my custody.
1. In the Dark

**Having showed no interest in Maleficent, I happened across a Youtube clip of true love's kiss. Needless to say that I was intrigued at how they could turn Disney's most iconic villain and give her a proper background story. After reading a few synopses, I started writing my own version of the story in a few critical places.**

** Although the movie was certainly a gem thanks almost solely to Angelina Jolie's magic, the story had so much untapped potential. Had Stefan been a more complex character, they could have created something so much better than what it was. Now instead of Maleficent being the mistress of pure evil like in the animated movie, they simply switched roles and it became just another hero/villain story.**

** Given my history of rarely finishing long stories, I've decided to start doing a series of shorter story arcs. So for my first fantasy story, I've decided to make a four chapter segment where Queen Leila makes a desperate effort to find Aurora before death takes her. This will also further expand upon Maleficent's relationship with Aurora in a very special way. **

** Please read and review.**

**In the Dark**

Time had slowed to a crawl, and Angus felt the need to crack the door open to have another look outside. Had the queen chosen to escape in her own carriage, he could have watched the dawn through glass windows. However she didn't wish to attract attention, and this enclosed box on wheels seemed the most appropriate means of achieving that.

Not wishing to disturb his queen, Angus stretched out his hand for the door and pushed it open just wide enough to glimpse through the narrow opening. It couldn't have been a more dreary night, as seemingly everything was against them. Apart from the faintest glow of a waning moon behind the clouds, it was pitch black outside. With no source of light beyond a few torches, they had to maintain a pace no greater than a casual walk. Given Leila's deteriorating condition, Angus knew this wasn't fast enough.

Disappointed only to see a few shadowy silhouettes dimly illuminated by the flickering of torches outside, Angus gritted his teeth. If only the sun would rise, the driver could see the road in front of them and they could make haste. Even a clear night with a partial moon would have greatly aided their journey.

For an early spring morning, the night air outside was terribly cold and the air within the enclosed carriage grew stale. Only a single candle now illuminated the inside of the carriage, and it was melted down almost to the base. Gesturing with his head to the enclosure hanging from the ceiling, he whispered to Leila's handmaiden. "Nadia?"

The young woman of only twenty years old obediently got up and leaned forward so he could whisper into her ear.

"Please replace that candle."

Nadia couldn't tell whether her queen was asleep or not, hesitant to respond. "We've only got one left. Are you sure...?"

It was then that Leila finally spoke up, not raising her head nor opening her eyes. "Save it for later, then. We may need it."

Startled, Nadia answered back. "Your Majesty, the doctor needs..."

She gently shook her head, now resting upon his lap. "None of this is helping. Just put it out."

The fourth person in the carriage was the King's physician, Anders, whom reluctantly accompanied Leila against her wishes. Leila didn't trust Anders and actually tried escaping without his notice, knowing that he would stop her. It actually seemed ironic that while Stefan may not have given a damn about her impending death, Anders wouldn't abandon his patient for anything... even if she were upon death's doorstep.

Unfortunately it wasn't altruism, but fear that compelled him to come along. Had Leila escaped while under his care, that alone would have been ample reason for execution by the king. At least now if she died, he could justify that the queen had explicitly acted against his advice.

Ever so often he would give Leila a dose of some wretched medicine and it only seemed to make her sicker. She welcomed the idea of extinguishing his only source of light so that he couldn't brew any more of it.

As darkness fell upon them, Leila shifted herself into a comfortable position in the hope that she could fall asleep. Angus welcomed having her head upon his lap, given how rarely Stefan was there to comfort his wife. While he may only have been her personal body guard, Angus had since become much more. He knew better than most how much Leila had sacrificed for the good of the kingdom and for her daughter.

When Leila said she wanted her daughter, Angus had volunteered to personally ride out and bring Aurora back to the castle. Unfortunately she didn't have the time to make that happen, which was why he supported her decision to leave. By going to the Aurora's hiding place, instead of bringing her home, it would cut the journey in half. And it also would have allowed her to avoid having to answer many questions.

Knowing that this was Leila's dying wish, Angus vowed to make it happen. It was a vow he intended to keep.

When she extended a hand out for his, Angus was horrified by how cold her flesh had become. And although she couldn't see him, he was careful not to reveal any fear in his gestures. Her condition was deteriorating rapidly, and the last thing he wanted was to make her any more fearful that she may never see her daughter again. Maybe she needed a distraction... "So when we find Aurora, how exactly are you going to introduce yourself? We've no idea what those pixies have told her."

She shook her head weakly. "How far away are we?"

Angus didn't really know anything for sure. All he did know for sure was that they weren't even halfway between the castle and the cottage, given that the carriage hadn't yet hit a single patch of rough terrain. That meant they weren't yet beyond civilization, where paved road became dirt trails. Feeling the need to keep her spirit up, Angus told a fib. "I'd say we're about halfway there."

"Liar." Leila lightly smiled.

He exhaled. "We've still not left the roads yet. The last several miles we'll be going into the wilderness... and that will be rough."

"Sounds like fun."

He shook his head, fearing for her health. "I've not traveled this route many times, and the night and fog is really slowing us down."

"Is that why we can't go any faster?"

"We're going as fast as we safely can. If we hit something and break a wheel..." He couldn't finish the sentence. "But once we've got some daylight, we'll make great haste the rest of the way."

She groaned in discontent. "We'd better. I'm getting worse, not better."

Angus smiled. "Well it may comfort you to know that I've dispatched riders to go on ahead of us. If we're lucky we won't even need to go beyond Brampton."

The queen raised her head nervously. "What was that?"

"I dispatched two riders to go on ahead of us and bring Aurora back to Brampton. If we're lucky, we'll rendezvous there by noon tomorrow."

"No, no... you weren't..." Leila grabbed him by the collar. "What were your exact instructions?! What are they going to tell my little girl?"

Angus suddenly realized his mistake. He was so concerned about getting Aurora and Leila back together that he didn't even consider the consequences. Nervously he tried to answer. "I told them to fetch Aurora and bring her to an inn in Brampton. That's all."

"That's all?"

Angus unfortunately wasn't a great liar, and his hesitation to respond only increased her anxiety. Tightening her grip, Leila sounded increasingly desperate. "Angus, I only wanted to see my daughter. I didn't even intend to reveal that I was her mother!"

"Leila..."

"No, there are too many secrets we needed to keep safe from her. Aurora is still too young and cannot be told anything until that demon's curse had passed." She released Angus and fell back onto the seat right next to him. "I know you were doing this for the best of reasons, but... my god. What am I to tell my little girl?"

Angus slowly extended his arm around Leila's opposite shoulder and drew her back down until her head was safely upon his lap again. "Have you considered that maybe Aurora would like to meet her mother? To know that she's always had someone thinking of her? Loving her? Missing her? Each day that she's been alive, she's always been in your thoughts."

Leila thought deeply about those words, but just couldn't bring herself to accept any of it. "No, we had sent her away. Not for her protection, but for ours."

"What do you mean?" Angus asked.

She sighed grimly. "I think deep down... both Stefan and I realized that the curse would never be broken. I've spent all these years keeping Aurora out of our thoughts and hearts... I only wonder whether she's ever thought of us." As tears began to pour from her eyes, Leila felt increasingly tired with each passing moment. "Before I die, I need to know what it feels like to be a mother. I need to know..."

"Sith..." He gently stroked her head. "You're in our hands now, and we won't rest until Aurora is safely in your arms again. Until then, rest is the best cure."

As Leila became silent and eventually fell asleep, Angus felt a growing anxiety swelling within his soul. He wanted nothing more than to hear her voice again, but couldn't dare disturb Leila. Despite the obvious signs of life, he was left wondering whether she would awaken again or not. Given how ill she had become, this may very well have been the last time she would ever close her eyes.

With at least another hour standing between them and the dawn, Queen Leila was left to sleep soundly. None of the others would find any rest that night.


	2. Desperate Measures

Author's notes: Here's a set up for the next chapter. The backstory is that the Moors have been in a state of relative peace with Stefan's kingdom of Caldoria for almost a decade. However a month ago his army has gone on the offensive with a new weapon which could potentially bring down the wall of thorns. However a week has passed with no attacks and Maleficent is convinced Caldoria is amassing enough of the substance (hellfire) to bring down the wall, but doesn't know where it's coming from.

Thanks for the reviews and follows... they make these stories happen.

* * *

Desperate Measures

Maleficent had grown weary of fighting. After nearly a full decade without any major assault against her homeland, Caldoria used that time to build up its strength while Maleficent feared for her own army. Her wall of thorns had until recently presented an unbreathable barrier by which no human could bypass, but their latest attack had nearly burned completely through.

Before the wall had been erected, the Moors were almost constantly fighting off human this has lead to many losses over the years, small scale confrontations had always served to maintain the training and discipline an army needed to win with almost ten years of living in relative peace, the Moors may have become complacent and her wall has since become their only defense.

Having examined the charred remains where the humans had attempted to create a corridor, the queen of the Moors came to the disturbing realization that she could not repair these sections of the weapon the humans had created to decimate the wall also poisoned the land, making it impossible for her to repair what was only option was to extend the wall around the contaminated land, but doing so presented its own complications.

Had she extended the wall to encompass the now toxic land, its poisons would spread and afflict any Moors living near the the wall were pulled back, the thorns would prevent ground water from being contaminated.A third option was to erect walls on both sides, leaving that section of the boarder greatly weakened.

Considering the options Maleficent would gladly have surrendered poisoned land back to the humans, but was unwilling to fight a war of the boarder back each time the humans used this weapon wasn't an acceptable option... she knew that the Moors would inevitably need to go on the offensive.

Although Maleficent typically didn't rise with the sun, she rarely ever slept past mid day, which was what prompted Diaval to try and awaken he was more than welcome to the Rowan tree she had claimed for herself, Maleficent was especially protective of the nest she slept he was forbidden from disturbing her rest unless an important matter has arisen, but his mistress has since become much more tolerant of intrusions.

Even while asleep, Maleficent had a keen ear for distinguishing the difference between Diaval's flapping wings and those of other other birds would simply take a branch and land upon it without finesse, her loyal raven was ever graceful in didn't even need to open her eyes to extend her arm out for stroking his ebony neck."What is it?"She asked.

Taking a moment to rub himself against her hand, Diaval didn't respond to her question at he could fully understand verbal language while in his raven form, there was simply no means for him to make the sounds necessary to talk had to wait to be changed into a man before he could answer.

It was then that she reluctantly grasped the blanket and moved to one side of the Diaval jumped down into the open space, wide enough to support a man's weight, he awaited a transformation that didn't whether she had fallen back to sleep, he softly squawked to get her twisting her head around, Maleficent waved her hand and the black bird became a man.

With his transformation, Diaval extended his arms out so that he could grasp the tapestry of twigs and branches securing the nest to its home a human Diaval was particularly afraid of heights, and being so high above the ground as the nest was an exercise in his mistress assured him it was safe, he couldn't understand why any flightless creature or being would willingly choose to live suspended over such a steep cliff.

Seemingly uninterested in conversing, Maleficent closed her eyes again so that she could go back to sleep."You didn't have to come here.I told you not to worry unless we were under attack."

Diaval shook his head innocently."I checked in with wanted to thank you for the wonderful would like to know when your next birthday is so that she can return the favor."

Thinking back to the happy time they shared yesterday, Maleficent hated thinking of events so far was now 14 and she now had less than two years before the curse takes its although they celebrated her fourteenth just last night, her actual birthday was almost a month to Caldoria's sudden and brutal series of assaults, the celebration was postponed a number of times since it wasn't genuinely two years, but one year and eleven months... and the poor girl still had no idea how little time she had left.

Seemingly ignoring the question he had just posed, Maleficent just stated her current problem."I tried again to revoke the curse."

Suddenly it made sense why she lacked the strength of get out of time Maleficent exerted her magical abilities, it took a toll upon her the amount of magic which channeled through her flesh was almost proportionate to how much it taxed her an unbreakable curse... she was clearly exhausted.

Given her tone, the outcome was shook his head grimly."I wish that you'd stop."

She scoffed."For years you've been demanding that I undo the curse, and now that I'm finally trying..."

He interrupted."If you can't break it, then there's no point in time you use your magic, we're Stefan decides to launch an offensive now, how much good will you be in your current condition?"

Diaval stood up and made his way down the trunk of the how far out the rowan tree leaned, anyone with feet could walk from the terrace out to the nest with relative whenever Maleficent returned from battle carrying wounds or fatigued, it was Diaval whom tended to her every need.

"You do seem to enjoy vexing me when you think I'm too weak to fight back."Sighing in frustration, she swept the blanket off to the side and rose to her feet."I was thinking you'd look better as a peacock."

Diaval took a hold of a nearby branch so that he could twist himself around to face her. With the most bemused expression on his face, he hesitated to ask."Why a peacock?"

She smirked and then followed Diaval onto the trunk."For one thing it's flightless, has those magnificent tail feathers, and..."Unlike him Maleficent seemed oblivious to the danger of falling, holding her hands behind her back in an almost playful twisted her head until she was facing into a light gust of wind, causing her hair to blow back."...it's very windy up here."

Grasping that branch much tighter than before, he understood her logic while it may only have been an empty threat, they've been exchanging these meaningless taunts for years."But if I were to die, who'd you have left to yell at?"

Maleficent continued strutting down the tree, forcing Diaval off to the side so that he wouldn't fall to his death."I don't was this patch of shooting stars that make better company than most of the human drivel I've encountered."

Although he didn't get the joke, Diaval didn't care to know." said that you tried to break the curse?"

Her feet now firmly upon the ground, Maleficent slowly reached for the staff she had carried for almost fifteen years only intended as a walking stick, it has since become a conduit by which to channel her magic."I was hoping that maybe I might have made a mistake when I cast force can't break it, but just as water infiltrates into the cracks of rocks... I tried finding any imperfections in the curse that I could exploit."

"Did you have any luck?"

She shook her head grimly."Nothing.I had hopes that maybe I could somehow weaken its hold, postpone its effects, change the cure to something more achievable... something."

It was then that Diaval finally released the branch supporting his balance and made the final few steps needed to reach solid her back to him, he leaned his head over her shoulder to whisper into her ear."Why not try and make the solution we do know will work... try and make that happen?"

She threw her head back in frustration, nearly striking him with her only the solution were that simple, but it wasn't.

Given that they've already had a similar conversation, he refuted her next point before she could make it."You keep trying to shatter a curse that you say cannot be broken, so don't call me certainly sounds a lot better than exhausting your power time and time 't you think?"

She exhaled and leaned most of her weight upon the staff, hating having to admit when he was right."I don't may simply be that Aurora was doomed from the moment I cursed we've got too much to deal with for me to be worrying about just one girl."Twisting her head around, Maleficent sought to justify herself further."And it's not like I know of any potential suitors, even if there is one who would work."

"I've encountered more than a few decent men over the 's all just a matter of bringing them together."

She sighed with her experience with Stefan, Maleficent wanted nothing more to do with any Aurora was human and had since been cut off from any others of her own species... even her three 'aunts' were merely fairies in Aurora never have even met a man?Either way it sounded better than doing nothing, even if the gesture were purely symbolic.

Turning her attention to Stefan's citadel of Caldoria in the distance, Maleficent wondered of the human kingdom's lack of activity these past two she could justify sending her beloved Raven into danger for the purpose of bringing back useful information."I'll keep that in the meantime I'd like for you to go into 've got to be building up a stockpile of hellfire 't search anywhere you've already been.I need you to find those weapons."

He nodded obediently."I'm very certain it's not in there are still neighboring villages and other trade routes I've not yet investigated."

It made sense, but Maleficent wasn't about to argue when she had nothing better to suggest."I trust your I still want you to check in on the castle before reporting back."

Diaval didn't wish to argue with Maleficent, although he was certain there wasn't anything open to learn in since Stefan began firing his new weapon against the Moors, the guards have started taking measures to keep spies from infiltrating the windows were either closed or secured with iron, and the guards have started chasing off or killing any suspicious birds.

Despite knowing this, Maleficent still wanted him to spend as much time in Caldoria as was she didn't know was that Diaval didn't intend to follow her directions quite as she believed.

Reluctantly he smiled and turned towards the castle in the distance."If I should find anything, shall I return to the nest?"It irked her to have her home called a 'nest,' even if that's exactly what it was.

"No, I promised the little Beastie a rematch from yesterday's..."She couldn't bring herself to say the word 'defeat,' even if it was only over a game of mud slinging."You'll know where to find us."

He smiled sincerely this time."So while you're playing in the mud, I'll be playing hide and seek with Caldoria's guards.I don't think Aurora would be very happy if I weren't to come back."

Maleficent returned the pleasant smile and waved her hand to turn him back into his natural form."Into a Raven."

Even after nearly a decade and a half, Maleficent still couldn't take her eyes off her beloved raven until he was well beyond her into the human realm was always a dangerous task, and Maleficent had grown particularly fond of he may have had the intelligence of a human, he lived in a fragile body.

"Be safe... you're my wings."She whispered.


	3. The Gift

Author's notes: I'm deeply sorry about leaving this story in limbo for so long. I just got the sense that readers have lost interest in it. Thank Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki for his recent review, as I may not have continued without some encouragement. Please note that reviews are just about the only reward we get for writing these stories, so please give just a simple acknowledgement to any author who's work you like. Criticisms and praise are always appreciated. I've not started the next chapter yet, but I've got a plan in mind for this story. However I intend to revise the original plot to a certain degree, so I'll let you know when the revised events impact the plot.

Thanks to all who read, and even more to those who review.

* * *

The Gift

Although Nadia had no royal blood running through her veins, she was practically a princess in all but title. This wasn't a coincidence, as Nadia had Aurora's features. Likewise she was a child without a family, just as Leila was a mother without her child.

Five years after the death of King Henry, a small army of thieves and slavers began raiding outlying villages belonging neither to Caldoria nor the Moors. One such settlement was extended an offer to surrender what little they had in exchange for their lives. Whether by accident or intent, a fire broke out. Fed by a raging wind, it erupted into a wall of blazing death that relentlessly consumed the village. Over two hundred people, fearful of the invaders, remained sheltered in their homes even as the wall of death consumed them. Nadia was only one of a handful of survivors.

Almost as unfortunate as the massacre itself came in the aftermath, as King Stefan used for propaganda purposes. He sought to blame Maleficent and gain support for another war against the Moors. Knowing that the real criminals would never come forward with the truth, Stefan bribed survivors of similar massacres, preying on their desperation in exchange for false testimony.

Nadia was only seven at the time, and her refusal to lie had earned the notice of Queen Leila, whom took the young girl into her service as a hand maiden. While the queen's initial intent may have been selfless, her affection for the young girl began filling a great the void in Leila's heart where Aurora was supposed to be. Unfortunately it was a fantasy that couldn't be maintained as Nadia grew older.

Although they had arrived at Brampton, no one knew the exact location of the Blue Boar Inn, where Aurora hopefully was already awaiting them. Rather than rummaging about the town blindly, Angus suggested leaving the party behind while he went about searching for the inn himself. While the risk of anyone being able to identify the queen may have been small, he also didn't want her enduring another hour in the carriage if he could avoid it. Besides in a town of only a few hundred people, the easiest solution may have simply been to ask the locals for directions.

Leila certainly didn't object to the proposal. Although there was no reason to expect trouble here, the journey was physically taxing and she was desperate to escape the confines of the wagon. For a woman of only 36 years of age, she had already begun to show signs of advanced age. Years of living in Stefan's shadow have eroded her flesh and soul from grief, and the queen's ailing body was fragile.

With the sun now high in the sky, Nadia helped Leila out of the wagon and they settled upon a patch of open grass near the river bank along the outskirts of the village. One of the coach drivers provided for the horses while the other rested. Anders prepared to start a fire while he set up ingredients for another cocktail of medicine.

Nadia seemed particularly sensitive about the queen's declining health, considering that Leila practically raised her since she was seven. In the years following Maleficent's curse upon Aurora, Leila tried desperately to give Stefan additional children. Unfortunately after enduring two miscarriages, Leila had become sterile. And knowing that Stefan would never accept an adopted daughter for an heir... Leila secretly took Nadia and tried to raise her as if she were her own daughter.

Having spent most of the night watching over the queen, Nadia was eager for a nap. However in their haste to leave the castle, she forgot to pack any additional blankets. Leila had the only one, and she needed its warmth more than anyone. Rummaging through the wagon's compartments in the hope of finding something to wrap herself in, she came across a hidden compartment under one of the seats. Within she found a satchel which belonged to Leila. Twisting her head around to confirm that she was indeed alone, Nadia stared at the plain leather pouch ponderously.

As a handmaiden Nadia knew enough not to allow curiosity to get the better of her, but the queen seemed particularly protective of this bag. Eagerly she undid the fastener and pulled the pocket wide open. With only a narrow beam of sunlight gleaming through the door, it was too dark to see what was inside.

Twisting her head around again, Nadia nervously reached into the satchel and knew it could only have been a crown... Aurora's crown. Slowly and respectably Nadia withdrew it from its hiding place and held it up to the light to appreciate its features. Rotating the ornamental headdress to admire the glistening of sunlight through the jewels, Nadia felt a surge of emotion run through her. After all these years, finally Aurora and Leila were about to be reunited!

Unfortunately this moment was cut short when she heard the sound of footsteps just outside the door. By instinct, Nadia stashed the precious ornament back into its bag and closed the compartment without making any noise. Knocking lightly upon the wagon door, the coach driver was careful not to disturb anyone's privacy. "My Lady?"

Having narrowly escaped being seen, she tried to retain some measure of composure. "Yes, I'm here."

Smiling pleasantly as she pushed the door open, he offered his hand to guide her down to the ground. "Your baggage is in the back, unless you needed something else?" He spoke with a fairly hoarse Scottish accent.

She shook her head. "I'm fine. You two should get some rest. I can tend to the queen."

"There's no rest for us until they've been fed and watered." He smiled and gestured to the horses. "Otherwise they'll be cranky and give us hell."

Nadia nodded politely and made her way around to the back compartment, which was also where he needed to go. After grabbing a feed bag, he paused a moment... careful of how he posed his question. "My lady, I understand the need for secrecy. But the truth is that we're growing a wee bit concerned of this endeavor."

"The Queen's gravely ill, but she's acting with a sound mind." Nadia declared with the utmost confidence. "We'll continue her until her task is done."

"It's not our job to question the queen. We'll take her wherever she commands." He smirked, trying to repress a laugh. "We'd do it naked if she wanted." Seeing Nadia wasn't amused, he continued more seriously this time. "It's pretty obvious she's going behind the King's back... I'm not sure how he'll react."

Nadia sighed and shook her head. "He wouldn't even go to see Leila last night. He probably wouldn't have even noticed if she just died in bed, but he'll certainly react when he learns she's gone."

"Well I can understand why she would choose to leave, but how'd he know we weren't kidnapping her or something?"

It was then that Nadia found what she had been searching for: a hairbrush that was gifted to her shortly after the massacre of her village. While the brush itself was well crafted and very beautiful, it was prized for having been carved from the splinter of a tree taken from the Moors. After Maleficent erected her wall of thorns, any trinkets such as that were rare and highly valued. And while it may not have appeared special, the true worth of that brush was easily that of gold.

Nadia apparently lost in deep thought, he gently spoke up. "My Lady?"

"Hmm?" She perked up her head, seemingly confused. Then she remembered that his concern was already addressed. "Yes. Leila left a message behind. She made it clear that anyone involved in this expedition were merely following her orders. And that if she should die..."

"It won't come to that." The driver interrupted. "If she wishes to escape the King's tyranny, we're with her to the end."

As the driver slapped Nadia on the back and turned his attention back to the horses, she turned hers back to the queen. Leila had since moved from her original spot, likely to escape the smoke of the fire Anders had built... clearly he didn't spend much time in the wilderness. Still bitterly cold, Nadia preferred to sit near Leila than with Anders.

Finding the queen curled up with her back against a tree, Nadia couldn't tell whether she were asleep... or worse. She naturally extended her hand towards Leila's shoulder, but then held herself back. If Leila had the means to move out of the smoke only a few moments earlier, then obviously she wasn't dead now. And if she were asleep, then the last thing she would have wanted was to disturb what precious little rest she was getting. However just as Nadia was about to sit down herself, Leila's eyes flew open.

Without the slightest indication that she were ill or even asleep, Leila smiled at the young woman before her. "Nope. Not dead yet."

Nadia could hardly believe her ears. "Leila? How can you jest at a time like this?"

Straitening herself up against the tree behind her, the sickly queen pulled away the blanket so that the two of them could share in its warmth. Nadia didn't hesitate to accept the offer, as she could barely even feel her fingers. "I'm sorry for dragging you along, I don't suppose I've much need of a handmaiden out here."

Savoring the warmth for a moment, Nadia leaned her head against Leila's neck. "You didn't, I wanted to come along. I also hoped I might've been able to..." Sighing, she took Leila's hand into hers and set the brush into her open palm. "I wanted Aurora to have this."

Feeling the shape of the handle, Leila knew exactly what it was. "Your hairbrush?"

"Yes. I know it was originally intended for Aurora, and I'd like her to have it now."

Leila shook her head and placed the brush back into Nadia's hands. "It may have been once, but I remember how much it meant to a certain little girl I took into my service. Aurora probably wouldn't have treasured it as much as you did."

"Actually I think that she'll treasure it more than almost anything else." Pulling the brush out from under the blanket, the handmaiden held it out for display. "Back in my village, they used to tell stories of trinkets that the Moors used to share with my people. I'm sure that this brush is a soul shard."

"What's that?"

"A soul shard... it retains a faint... essence of a memory or experience."

"It can do that?" Leila asked, her curiosity peaking.

Nadia knew that she couldn't really describe the nature of the brush, as all soul shards had their own unique properties. And this particular talisman wasn't even something Nadia completely understood... she didn't wish to overstate its value. "It's not like being able to relive something exactly, more like that it... resonates a person's emotions."

Clearly seeing that Leila didn't understand, Nadia tried to explain it another way. "For instance if I tried to remember some of the outings that we used to take, if I were to start brushing my hair... I could almost feel exactly what you did when you used to stroke my hair."

"And if I were to do the same?"

"It depends much on who or what you're trying to remember." Nadia didn't really know for sure. She then took the brush to her hair and started stroking to try and describe the sensation. "I can almost feel your sense of loss whenever you had to be reminded that I wasn't Aurora. You often felt ashamed thinking of the three of us like your family much more so than..." Realizing that she may have said too much, Nadia felt an extreme sense of guilt... as though she had exposed deep feelings that would have been better left undisturbed. "I'm sorry. If I got something wrong..."

Leila shushed Nadia and pulled her in as though she were her own daughter. "It's okay. It's just that if I'd known what it was... I'd probably have been a little more careful."

"Well that's actually the reason I wanted Aurora to have it now. You've handled the brush many times yourself... I want her to have something of you... so that she would know that you weren't just shutting her out of your lives... that you loved her with all your heart." As Nadia said those words, she knew it was the right thing to do. Up until that point she'd always been reluctant about keeping the soul shard to herself, but she'd now found the perfect person to give it to.

Leila often didn't display emotion, especially when any other mother might have shed tears of joy; but a gentle kiss upon Nadia's forehead was more than enough. "Thank you." Taking the brush graciously and tucking it into her cloak's pocket, Leila felt this was the right time to offer something back in return. "This is something that I can never truly repay. The truth is I feel guilty about asking whether you'd be willing to grant an old woman another request."

Judging by Leila's tone, Nadia instinctively raised her head in unpleasant anticipation. "Of course. Anything."

Leila vividly remembered a time almost exactly like this with her own father. After being mortally wounded, King Henry had gathered many noblemen into his chamber to decree what was to be done after his death. Now she found herself in the exact same place, but going in with a much greater confidence than her father. "Don't be too quick to accept. You're old enough now that you can decide for yourself whether you wish to remain in the Royal Family's service, or to make a life for yourself once this is over."

"Leila?"

"Do you remember when I proposed to Stefan about adopting you into the family?"

Nadia nodded. "He absolutely refused. He made it clear he'd never allow it."

Leila took a moment to gather her thoughts. "Regardless of what he wanted, I've continued grooming you with the hope that when Aurora took the crown... that you'd serve as her primary advisor."

An uncomfortably long moment of silence endured. This was the first that Nadia ever heard of such plans... why did she wait until now to mention it?

Leila continued. "I'd like you to stay with Aurora once I'm gone. You would have almost two years to teach her everything she would need in order to rule... two years away from Stefan's influence."

"Everything I know?" Realizing that this matter had become far too personal, Nadia courteously withdrew herself from Leila's blanket and stood herself up properly. "Your Majesty, I'm truly flattered that you think so highly of me. But I'm afraid you seriously misjudge me... I can read and write... I'm not versed in history or philosophy... I wouldn't know where to start."

Leila gestured Nadia to sit back down, if only so that she didn't have to raise her voice. While she didn't show it, her health grew progressively worse. "Nadia, please. Aurora cannot become like her father. I tried to raise you as best I could, and I'm proud of the fine young lady you've become. It's for that reason I want you to be her foil. History, diplomacy, philosophy... these things come with time. Morality, ethics, integrity... these values are so often overlooked."

Nadia reluctantly lifted her eyes and focused upon the village, never once contemplating the responsibility of ruling over just a few dozen people... how was she supposed to influence Caldoria's upcoming queen? For while she may have been close to a great queen and witnessed the tyranny of King Stephan for nearly a decade, why did Leila want her of all people advising her daughter?

"What about Angus?" She asked.

Leila reluctantly shook her head. "He is a friend and I wouldn't hesitate to entrust anyone's life into his hands. However his devotion to any single person is exactly the reason I don't want him anywhere near Aurora."

Nadia didn't know what to say in response to Leila's wishes for Angus. She knew that her relationship to her bodyguard was much closer than 'just a friend.' She had witnessed many instances of Stefan neglecting or actively abusing his wife, and Angus was always there to support her. And whatever sins they may or may not have committed in private... Nadia held nothing but the highest respect for Angus. For even as the two committed adultery, it seemed only ever done out of necessity and never from lust.

Before she could answer, Nadia heard a distinct set of hooves clip clopping off in the distance. Although she couldn't see anything yet, she knew it had to be Angus. Having found the inn, he no doubt would have mounted his rider's horse, and made his way back as quickly as possible. A bit over eager to break off the conversation, she went to meet him by the road. "It's him! It won't be much longer now!"

Unfortunately as Nadia rallied everyone to meet him, she was completely unaware of Angus' recent discovery... one enough to plunge a dying mother's last great hope into the darkest recesses of a nightmare.

* * *

Author's notes: Here's where continuity starts to become an issue. In this revised plot line, Aurora and Maleficent first meet when she's about ten years old. Maleficent actually doesn't know it's Aurora until much later, by which time she's already living amongst the Moors. The cottage where Aurora was once hiding has long since been raided and abandoned, so this shouldn't be too much of a cliffhanger. Oh and I am actually aiming for this to become a Malora romance... although Aurora will have a serious Phillip relationship over two years before the curse claims her.


End file.
